The Future Rescues The Past
by use2b2t2
Summary: I know I did a one shot before but decided to fill it out as it called to me.  The future is bleak as Hermione finds herself in the future. Char Death, Adult themes  chpt 5 up.  Story is AU and now COMPLETE 3 Feb!
1. Chapter 1

AN I know that I left this as a one shot before but I was bothered that I did not do it justice. It has pulled to me and I am going to start over.

Chapter One Introduction

Hermione reflected on the five years that passed since she graduated Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Wizarding world sunk further down in despair as Voldemort moved openly. The Ministry fell a year ago and all of the wizard villages were taken over. Other than the tattered remnants of the Order of the Phoenix, there was nothing left to stop the evil deranged wizard.

They tried to find the Horcruxes that Headmaster Dumbledore tasked Harry to find and they found and destroyed them all except the snake and the heirloom of Ravenclaw. At least the two years they spent hiding and running for their lives was partially successful. The snake was a given and inaccessible but they were no closer in discovering what the heirloom of Ravenclaw was.

She was drawn from her musings as a voice growled out. "Miss Lovegood the Order must go to America where the fight can be taken up again as you recruit wizards and witches to come back to fight. Britain is lost. The Dark Lord does not even count Harry Potter as a threat anymore as there is no one left powerful enough to protect him save I."

Luna looked the group of forty wizards and witches that she called to the remote island of Foula located in the Shetland Isles after leaving the deathbed of Kingsley Shacklebot after writing down everything he whispered concerning resistance contacts in Europe and America before he died from wounds received from an assassin's blade.

Draco Malfoy spoke out. "The Dark Lord knows your identities and will pursue you soon. You should be safe enough during the summer as he plans to deal with France as the Order is not a threat now with the death of Kingsley and there is no one left in the original Order." He became a spy after the Dark Lord murdered his parents three years ago

Luna spoke in a dreamy voice. "We've heard from Headmaster Snape and Draco. What say you Harry?"

Harry stood up as the rest looked to him. "I'm not sure why Kingsley made you the leader of our group but I'll not contest a dying wizard's words as he has his reasons. Hermione, Ron, and I will split up to look for the heirloom of Ravenclaw separately. We will meet at Hogwarts at beginning of term and I will talk to the portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore and if he says to leave England we will."

The group left the tent leaving Professor Snape, the Golden Trio, and Luna behind.

Professor Snape approached the fey witch. "Why did Kingsley make you our leader?" Trying hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He did not like the fact that his life was placed in a witch that was not all together there.

"Oh that's an easy answer Professor Snape." Luna replied in a dreamy voice. "I told Kingsley about a dream I had six months ago concerning the future. It was all very hazy but all of my dreams have come true."

Hermione grasped Luna's hand. "Tell us about it."

The gathered wizards and witch watched as Luna closed her eyes. "As I said all of my dreams are hazy. All I remember is a Lion will betray us but a Snake from the future will rescue us and that we will defeat the evil upon our land."

Luna opened her eyes and looked to the group expectantly. "I have not figured it out, have you?"

She heard the snorts of disbelief and watched the wizards depart leaving behind only Hermione. "You do believe me Hermione? If you want you can take over the Order. Kingsley told me that it should be me but…"

"No Luna but get in contact with America just in case." She whispered to her disturbed at her words.

Hermione left the tent and felt her being pulled and noticed that she was in the bedchambers of Headmaster Snape.

She pulled away and looked to him as he spoke in a silky voice. "You know that all is lost here Hermione. When term starts you must convince your fellow dunderheads to abandon England if there is any hope to defeat the Dark Lord."

"I know Severus but is there a reason that you brought me here?"

"There is sweet witch." Bending down and offering up the engagement ring. "Hermione I want to marry you when term starts. Everything is falling apart and soon I may be forced to turn you in as I am a double spy after all. And I will do it as there must be someone on the inside to carry on."

Hermione looked to him and heard him spat out. "And I would for the greater good that Albus went on about. Flee Hermione after you and your friends talk to Albus."

She looked to the ring and placed it on her hand. "I accept Severus."

Severus stood up and kissed her. "It has been months since I last held you in my arms."

"Is everything as bad as it seems Severus?" She whispered to him.

"It is Hermione." He whispered back and removed her clothes. "You are beautiful and chose me and it will carry me on into whatever the future holds."

She removed her robes and lay down on his bed. "Love me Severus Snape!" She demanded as she felt him above her and looked into her eyes.

"As you demand Hermione." He whispered out as he entered and felt her velvet walls clamp down on his hard cock.

He whispered to her as he stroked his long hard length into her. "Always mine witch and I own you." Growling out as he quickened his pace at the urging of her body. Soon they booth came as he whispered. "I love you Hermione Granger."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The Golden Trio met at Hogwarts at the Welcoming Feast as promised in the meeting at the remote island.

"Were you successful Hermione?" Harry whispered to her.

She looked to Harry. "You could say that Harry." She whispered back with sadness in her voice.

"That's great Hermione!" Ron whispered to her as he grabbed her hand.

"Not really Ron." She spoke to him as she pulled her hand out of his.

She listened as Severus gave his welcoming speech and sat down beside her and whispered. "All is well Lioness? I will marry you tonight and you will have my name whatever the future holds."

"Yes Severus and remember that I do love you with all my heart." She replied and looked to him with sadness.

"Hermione, that look does not become you. Why are you so sad?" He whispered back as he took a drink from his goblet.

She watched as he clutched his chest and panted out.

Madame Pomphrey rushed up and checked the Headmaster over as the hall became quiet. After a few moments she announced "Headmaster Snape is at the Veil now. He has suffered a massive heart attack."

Professor Flitwick stood on his pile of books and squeaked out. "Students as your Deputy Headmaster I demand you go to your House Dormitory now and I will advise you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

There was only a few that attended the burial of Headmaster Snape as Hermione, Ron, and Harry witnessed it.

Ron pulled Hermione to him and spoke out to his friends. "Good riddance as I could never trust him."

Hermione hit him with her fist and watched in satisfaction as the red headed wizard fell down. "Why Hermione?"

"Because you prat you are the Lion that betrayed us!" She spat out.

"And I was the one to kill him."

Harry pulled Ron up. "What do you mean that you killed him Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2 Travel to the Futre

Chapter Two Travel To The Future

Harry pulled Ron up. "What do you mean that you killed him Hermione?"

Hermione touched the headstone. "Not here Harry. Let's go back to Hogwart's and talk to Albus. Afterwards I'll tell you why Professor Snape had to die.

Harry and Ron noticed Hermione was unusually quiet on their trek up to the castle and soon found themselves in the Headmaster's office.

Albus looked down to the Golden Trio, noticing how much the stress had aged them from the last time they met six months ago. "I'm sorry to meet you once again in such dire times my friends and I sense that you are here to ask me for advice since the passing of Kingsley and Severus to the Veil."

Harry fell on his knees. "Sir, I have tried my best and I have failed and am no closer to finding out what the heirloom of Ravenclaw is. I have failed you."

"Stand up Harry. You have nothing to be ashamed of my boy."

Harry stood up looking miserable.

"Have you been successful Ron?" The portrait asked the red headed wizard.

Ron looked down at his feet. "No Headmaster."

A knock sounded on the door and Hermione opened it to reveal Luna Lovegood.

"I'm sorry Hermione on the death of Professor Snape. I'm sure he forgives you for murdering him. He loved you, you know." She spoke in a dreamy voice and approached the portrait. "Good afternoon Headmaster."

The portrait of Albus chuckled at the shocked look of Hermione. "Good afternoon to you Luna. I suspect you have a question to ask me."

""I do Headmaster. At the last Order meeting Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy encouraged us to abandon England. I ask your council in this."

Albus stroked his beard deep in thought. "Miss Granger what do you think?"

Hermione took a moment to compose herself. "It may not be the best course of action sir."

Albus looked to her knowingly. "This castle is timeless. I think that you have a story to tell us. Headmaster Flitwick will be away for the evening so you should not be interrupted."

Hermione removed a hankie from her robes and dabbed her eyes. "My story begins as I travelled to Hogwarts a few days ago…..."

HGSSHGSSHSS

Hermione travelled along the M25 admiring the ring on her hand. She decided to travel to Scotland via muggle means as there was too much danger in her Apparating in the Wizarding world.

Soon she would see Severus again at Hogwart's and she would marry him despite her failure of identifying the heirloom of Ravenclaw.

Hermione continued to drive her Ford Escort and entered the Dartford tunnel and screamed out as she slammed into an unmoving car at the exit of the tunnel.

Hermione sat dazed in her vehicle for a moment and then exited her vehicle to check on the other car. "I'm sorry…" She spoke and noticed that the car was empty. What the hell?

She clambered over the empty cars and walked out of the tunnel and looked out in disbelief, viewing the lanes of rusting cars in the distance.

Hermione pulled out her wand and ducked behind a car and listened. Her heart beat in fear as she waited for a full ten minutes and heard nothing but silence. Come on Hermione get a grip on yourself girl! She fought down her fear as she peeked out over the hood of a Mini, pointing her wand out and continued to wait.

Still nothing but an eerie silence. What the hell had happened here? Slipping down against the Mini, she wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed out and realized that she was alone.

After a while she calmed herself down and began to walk for a mile or two, weaving around the abandoned cars, gripping her wand tightly. No movement and complete silence. The abandoned cars stretched endlessly.

Hermione stood in the fading sunset and remembered her parents. She needed to get to her house and turned her heel and Apparated away to her neighborhood.

She arrived at her neighborhood and saw high grass and vines that grew in the yards in the twilight. The neighborhood had been abandoned for years.

Hermione approached her house with wand in hand and turned the knob and found that the door was unlocked. This was so unlike her parents.

"Lumos."

She entered the living room and saw that it was in total disarray. It was like her mum and dad left with little to no notice. Suitcases were strung about half-full with clothes that seemed abandoned as if there was a change in plans.

Hermione picked up an official looking flyer lying on top of a suitcase and held her wand closer to it so she could read it:

EVACUATION UPDATE

ROADWAYS ARE CLOSED DUE TO EXCESSIVE TRAFFIC

USE BICYCLES IF AVAILABLE AND TAKE EVCAUATION ROUTES ON MARKED PATHWAYS

DO NOT TAKE ANY JEWELRY INCLUDING WATCHES

TAKE PAPER MONEY ONLY, COINS WILL BE CONFISCATED

TAKE ONLY TWO CHANGES OF CLOTHES IN ONE BACKPACK PER FAMILY

BRING IDENTIFACATION

BRING NO PETS

TRANSPORTATION WILL BE PROVIDED TO THE COAST FOR EVACUATION

Hermione fell into the chair. No metal or jewelry, only clothes on back. It was an evacuation due to radiation contamination. What the hell had happened here?

She began to explore the house and entered her parent's room, noticing wedding rings on a dresser. They would have never left them behind unless forced to.

Leaving her room for last, she opened the door and felt resistance and looked down to a skeletal form of a cat and knelt down, noticing orange fur.

"Oh Crooks…" She whispered sadly and touched the bones of her familiar noticing the scratched carpet and door and knew that he had starved to death.

Hermione fell upon her bed and pulled the moldy covers around her and fell into an exhausted sleep, tightly clutching her wand in her hand.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up and noticed the sun streaming through the window. She stretched out and yawned out as she felt a rumble. She was starving.

"Augumenti." She spoke out pointing her wand to her mouth as she drank the water that emitted from it, calming her hunger and went downstairs to look at the living room again in daylight. She dared not eat any food in case it was contaminated.

Hermione walked out of her house and Apparated away to Cardiff to verify what she suspected. Arriving, she noticed the same sense of chaos and observed the rusting hulks of vehicles littering the highway. She continued on to Norwich and Edinburgh and found the same.

She sank down and realized that the evacuation was nationwide. What happened to the Wizarding world?

Diagon Alley was out as she knew that Voldemort controlled it. But Hogsmeade was different as it had not fallen to control. She calmed herself and thought her destination and turned her heel, arriving at the outskirts of the Wizarding village.

Hermione sank to her knees and watched people walk in the village feeling a thrill that people were alive. Something was not right though, noticing hooded bowed heads and Deatheaters standing out in the open.

She had to take a chance to find out what was going on.

Hermione entered Hogsmeade dressed in the same robes of the villagers that she transfigured her clothes to, bowing her head down as she walked down the path of the village.

"Get into line you dunderheads!" She heard a voice snap. She knew that voice.

She approached Severus head still bowed down and tugged his robes. "Sir, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Witch! You should know better than to approach me." He snarled out before he registered the voice of one who died long ago.

"You will stay here and do nothing if you wish to live." He growled out, recognizing the voice of Hermione Granger.

Severus approached the staff that escorted the students to Hogsmeade, gesturing to the witch for a moment and walked back to her and pulled a coin bag out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Take it and walk away with me." He commanded.

He led her out of the village and felt him turn as he Apparated them away.


	3. Chapter 3 The Future Present

Chapter 3 The Future Present

Severus pulled her roughly along the path towards his Manor and felt Hermione pulling back as she resisted.

"Are you crazy Severus? That's Malfoy Manor and I'll be eaten alive if you take me there!" Hermione shrilled out in fright and continued to try to pull away from him.

Severus stopped and looked to the hooded witch. He recognized the voice from the past and that was why he took her away. If the Dark Lord was testing his loyalty then Merlin help his agent as she would not leave his Manor alive.

"The Malfoy's fell out of grace years ago. I assure you this is my Manor." It was important to get her to relax and trust him until she was in his Manor and would not be able to escape him. He let go of her small hand. "Come and we can talk in safety."

She calmed herself and fell in place beside him and walked about a mile before they stood at the entrance. "Witches before wizards." He smoothly spoke and opened the door and allowed the witch to enter first.

Hermione entered and walked in a ways and heard him growl out. "Who sent you?"

She turned around and noticed that his hood was down and gasped out in shock at the angry hawkish features of her fiancée and his salt and pepper lank hair and noticed his wand pointed directly at her.

Holding her arms out to indicate she was not a threat she asked him. "May I remove my hood Severus?"

He did not say anything other than motioning with his wand for her to do so.

She slowly removed her hood revealing brushy brown hair and warm brown eyes and looked to him. "Better?" Eying the wand pointed at her and watched he observed her.

Merlin she was just as he remembered her from all those years ago.

The minutes ticked by as he pointed his wand to her as they observed one another.

"What is the last memory you hold of me witch?" He commanded. This would determine if she really is the true Hermione Granger standing before him.

"You snatched me away from the Order meeting at the Isle of Foula and took me back to your chambers at Hogwarts. You asked me to marry you and then we spent the rest of the night in mad passionate sex."

Severus placed his wand into his robes and pulled her hand to him and looked to the ring that he gave her resting on the left ring finger. He pulled her to him and trembled, trying to silence the sobs that left him. "I cannot believe that you are here in my arms once again."

"Severus you act as if you haven't seen me in years." Everything suddenly clicked into place. The abandoned muggle cities, Deatheaters standing openly in the streets of Hogsmeade, and his salt and pepper hair. "What year is this?" She asked voice muffled against his robes.

He whispered into her ear. "The Year of Our Lord 25 or in the old way of marking time 2026."

She pulled away from him and pointed her wand to him shaking in fear. "Stay away from me!" The lack of food and stress took over and she fainted and slumped down to the floor.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hetmione woke up and found herself in a bed. "Where am I?" She whispered out feeling disoriented.

"My bedroom Hermione." Severus spoke out. "You have been out for four hours. When was the last time that you have eaten?"

Hermione frantically looked for her wand. "Stay away from me!" Jumping out of the bed and fell down beside it and could not stand up to fight further.

Severus placed her back in the bed and held out her wand. "I think that I will keep this for a while to prevent bodily harm to myself." Tucking her wand into his robe. "Now answer me Hermione. When was the last time you ate?"

She was so disoriented. "I'm not sure Severus. Probably a day or two but it seems so much longer and all I had was water from my wand earlier."

"Stay here and I will bring you back something to eat."

Hermione tried to leave the bed and fell back. She was so weak and the magical signature that she always felt was low. What the hell was going on? The Order failed that much was certain because Voldemort controlled this future.

He came back with a tray and helped her sit up. "Beef broth, sandwiches, and tea for you Hermione. Try to eat slowly or you will be sick."

She grabbed the bowl of broth and drank all of it down and heard her stomach rumble. She decided to bypass the sandwiches and sipped her tea. "You've spiked this Severus."

"I did Hermione. Merely a Calming Drought I assure you."

"Severus I'm so tired. Please lay next to me so I can feel safe." She yawned out.

He looked to her in concern and removed his robes and boots and joined her in the bed. "I feel safe next to you…I…"

She did not finish her sentence and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Severus held his hand to her and thought of a diagnostic charm to see what was wrong. His Calming Drought should not have made her fall asleep but only calm her down. He watched the orange flares of the charm and watched as they faded.

"Sassy." He spoke out to bring the Head House Elf of his Manor to him.

Sassy appeared and noticed a form in bed beside him. It was not often that he allowed a witch to share his bed. "I serve's Lord Snape." She spoke out in a respectful voice.

"Go to Hogwarts and tell Deputy Headmaster Carrow that I will be away for a few days."

"As you will so shall I serves Lord Snape." Sassy squeaked out and plopped out of the room.

Severus wandlessly put out the torches and pulled Hermione to him as he breathed in the unforgotten scent of her. This was heaven after the years of living without her, falling into the most peaceful sleep that he had in years and dreamed of the mistakes of the past, holding her tightly against him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke and saw that Severus was out of bed and reading at a desk that was not there before. "Severus."

He put the book down and went to the bed and knelt down and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still tired. I don't understand it as I was fine until I came here."

Severus handed her wand back. "Try a charm Hermione."

She pointed her wand and commanded "Avis!" watching a single feather emit from her wand. "I don't understand."

"Hermione you must tell me how you arrived here. Time is of the essence."

She looked to him noticing that he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you're worried when you do that Severus."

"TIME Hermione. It is all a matter of TIME." He stressed. "Tell me how you came here."

She told him of the accident at the Dartford tunnel, her parent's house, finding Crookshanks dead from starvation, and her foray into the different muggle cities before deciding to venture into Hogsmeade and finding him.

She looked to him as his stressing of time clicked in. "The future is causing me to die as I do not belong here." Sadness in her voice.

"Yes." He hissed out. "And I will not allow you to die again."

"How can you do that Severus?"

He thought for a moment. "We need to see Albus. Only he would know the answer. But it is going to be dangerous for we will have to go to the castle. And you my dear are in Hogwart's: A History and not in a good light so any students we may come across might recognize you. I dare not use magic on you so a Notice-Me-Not charm is out of the question."

Severus conjured up a set of student robes and floated them over to her. "Dress into these and let me know when you are clothed." Sweeping out of the room without giving her a chance to speak.

Hermione dressed in the robes and tied the green and silver tie around her neck and pulled the knot up. Uggh Slytherin House. "I'm dressed Severus." She called out.

He walked back in and saw the look of disgust on her face. "There is only one House at Hogwarts now so still the Gryffindor pride within you." Handing her a phial. "Take a small sip of this Hermione. It is Pepper Up potion and it should help you."

She did as he commanded and felt refreshed. "I feel better Severus."

Severus motioned her over to him and wrapped his arm around her and Apparated them away to his office in Hogwarts.

She observed the sparse office free of all of the knick knacks of Headmaster Dumbledore and watched Severus open up a closet and began tossing out portraits.

"Oi you!"

"The nerve!"

Severus picked up the Sorting Hat and heard it begin to sing. "Rejoice each and every one. A Lioness is here to save us all… with a snake who holds a heart of gold…"

He tossed it away. "No time for singing Hat!" He growled and continued to search.

Severus found the portrait he was looking for and placed it against the wall. "Albus."

Albus opened his eyes. "Severus so good to see you once again. It has been many years since we last spoke."

He pushed Hermione into view and growled. "Tell him what happened to you. The Dark Lord calls me and he knows that you are here." Grabbing his arm and went back into the closet.

Hermione told him everything as the portrait stroked his beard in thought.

"You must go back to where it all began Hermione. That is the only way you can get back to where you belong."

"Where is the heirloom of Ravenclaw Headmaster? The only way I can fix this is to find out where it is so I can destroy it in your past."

"I do not know Hermione because all of the portraits were placed into the closet when Tom took over. Ask Severus for he should know of its location. He has pressing business at hand as the Darkness has told Tom about you and him and is fighting his call."

She glanced over and noticed that he held the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and placed a phial of pearly liquid, a phial of purple liquid, and a large bowl of salve on the desk.

Severus moved to the wall and placed his hand on it and spoke. "Founding Fathers that rest within these hallowed walls you know my need. You know that I have always protected the students the best I could though I failed most of the time. I have a chance to right all of the wrongs I have committed and ask that you protect us here until I can get her away. She must get away to save us all."

He felt a deep sadness enter him and felt the castle's promise. "Farewell." Patting the stones for a moment and then walked over to the desk and saw that Hermione was already standing next to it.

Severus removed his robes and ripped off the shirt sleeve, revealing the Dark Lord's Mark, writhing madly and turning blacker.

"We must hurry Hermione." Handing her the belt he removed and then drank the purple potion down. "Numbing potion. Make a tourniquet with my belt above the elbow." He barked out.

Hermione complied, using her wand to twist the knot tight until his arm turned blue. "No Severus!" She shouted out when she realized his intent when he tested the weight of the sword and then arched it over and sliced his arm off.

Dazed, she watched him pull the severed limb away and then placed the point of the sword on the Mark and pushed down hard and noticed a dark black ooze emit from the mark, horrified that the fingers twitched rapidly in its death.

"Grab the phial and pour the contents over my wound Hermione."

She was amazed at his calm voice as she did so, recognizing Phoenix Tears and watched the stump of his arm change until it was an angry red scar

He used his other hand to remove the tourniquet and pulled the bowl over to him and grabbed up a huge dollop of thick green paste and smeared it and watched the stump heal further changing to the paleness that matched what was left of his arm.

"Oh Severus…" Hermione moaned out. "What will you do when I'm away?"

Severus ignored her comment and spoke. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared and recognized the witch. "Brushy Haired back! But I's not understand as…"

"Silence Dobby and fetch food and drink for three days!" He commanded ending any speculation of Hermione's demise.

Dobby immediately disappeared and arrived back. "Sandwiches and drink as you command Headmaster."

Severus reduced the items and placed them in his pocket. "Leave us now Dobby and speak to no one about the appearance of Miss Granger."

"As you command Headmaster." The elf stuttered and immediately left with a plop as banging against the door rang out.

Severus pulled Hermione to him. "That is Carrow outside my door to retrieve you on command of the Dark Lord. I will have to Apparate us many times and the use of my magic close to you will drain you. Are you ready?"

She pulled out the phial of Pepper Up potion and took a small sip to bolster her.

"Take me back."

Severus looked to her and gently kissed her lips and turned his heel.


	4. Chapter 4 His Story

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings own Harry potter. I make no money from this story.

AN Why did Severus slice his arm off? And how did the terrible future occur? We find out…..

Chpt 4 His Story

Severus looked to her and gently kissed her lips and turned his heel.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He arrived at the remote island of Foula and quickly placed a trap and Apparated away again

The locations were a blur to Hermione as it was done so quickly as the use of his magic so close to her drained her quickly. She realized that it wasn't the future that was killing her but being around magic was. She was dead here in this timeline so how could she have magic? Magic was trying to correct the order of its nature.

Severus left her at a tree to set up the next ambush and rushed back seeing Hermione holding a low branch, struggling to remain standing.

"Severus, I can only survive one more Apparation. We need to go back now." She weakly whispered.

He picked her up feeling her clothes soaked in sweat and nodded to her and Apparated them away.

They arrived at Dartford Tunnel and saw the hundreds of cars in the tunnel. "Which one is yours?"

She pointed to the red Ford Escort. "See the one not rusted? That one is mine." She whispered and fell unconscious in his arms.

Severus ran, weaving around the rusted hulks and pushed Hermione into the back seat of her car and slammed the door shut and jumped away and waited. If there is a God out there then let him be right or he was responsible for her death again. The car disappeared as soon as Hermione was in it.

Did she travel back? Or did she die and the car disappeared as there was no reason to be there if she traveled to the Veil? He waited and minutes ticked by.

Hermione realized that she was in the back seat of her car and felt immediately better. Her magical signature was normal and everything seemed right again. So her car was the link to her "normal" time. Looking out the window she saw nothing but blackness. Was Severus out there or was she in some kind of time abyss, not being anywhere.

She knew that Severus would not leave and decided to take a chance and opened her door. Still nothing to see. She thought upon that fact for a moment and then swung her legs out until her feet were resting on the pavement and her surroundings came back into focus.

Severus watched in amazement and thanked what Gods that were looking over her. His witch was alive.

Hermione left her car and looked to her fiancée. "I knew that you would not leave me and I feel normal again." She walked up to him a placed her hand on his chest. "Touching you does not drain me."

He listened to her theory and agreed with her. "I thought the same and thank Merlin we are both right."

Hermione looked to her car. "I am never going to get back. Look at my car Severus. It's smashed up and I can't use magic here."

Severus looked to the smashed up Escort. "I can Hermione. Walk to the exit of the tunnel and I will fix it."

She walked to the exit and watched Severus point his wand and watched the car repair itself and watched it levitate while he walked beside it.

Severus carefully placed the repaired vehicle on top of a rusted one as there was no other place to put it. "I must clear the other tunnel for you travel back to London of the past. Wait here a moment."

Hermione watched him climb over the cars in difficulty as he only had one arm. Why in Merlin had he severed it? Soon her car was neatly placed in the now clear lane. She heard Severus call to her and climbed over and entered the cleared tunnel and joined him.

He opened the car of door. "Hermione it is time for you to go. My fellow Deatheaters will be here soon."

"Not until I find out what happened here. How can I fix something when I don't know what caused it? And why did you cut off your arm?"

Severus sighed. "The arm is easier to explain and I will start with that. The reason why Voldemort has a tight hold on our world is because he is attuned to the Darkness and it tells him when something is out of place. You have good or the Light in your psyche and Darkness flees from those like you. The Dark Lord remembered my involvement with you and could use my Mark to locate us. There is no way to remove it so I had to remove it the only way it can be. The Basilisk poison in the sword ensured it could not be used to find us as a part of my essence was in the Mark."

"Are you in much pain?"

He ignored her question. "Go sit in your car while I caste additional alarms and protective enchantments. You deserve to know of how the future came to be because my actions. It is not without reason that I am the Dark Lord's right hand man."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione waited ten minutes and got out of her car and saw Severus sitting down, back resting on the wall of the tunnel with a few bottles of captured light that he created, placing the tunnel into a bluish light.

He looked to her gravely and warned. "Promise me Hermione not to judge harshly when you return to the past and remember that they have not done anything."

She became concerned at his words. What the hell happened? "I promise Severus."

Severus began his tale. "Yesterday marked twenty five years of Voldemort's reign and I remember that fateful day well as Mr. Weasley betrayed us all. Oh Hermione when we gathered in the secluded room at Hogwarts to marry with our trusted friends was the best thing that had happened to me in my miserable double-sided life. Remus Lupin was my witness and Harry Potter was yours and we did marry that night Hermione."

Hermione watched Severus close his eyes for a moment. "I knew that Weasley held an infatuation but I never knew the depth of his jealousy and obsession for you. He followed Potter and entered unnoticed and watched our ceremony. I was only in his mind for a moment before he left without a word."

He continued. "I told Potter what I saw and he did not believe me. But you did Hermione because you remembered Luna's dream. If I had known that it would not have made a difference I would have never agreed."

Severus pulled himself up. "Retrieve any food or drink you have in your car while I check the wards." Leaving Hermione and walked to the opening of the tunnel. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and looked to the sunset for a moment before checking the wards.

Hermione went to her car gathered up a packet of Cadbury White Chocolate Buttons and a few bottles of water and went back to wait for Severus. She thought of the tale so far and realized that he blamed himself for everything that happened.

Severus sat down beside her and drank from the bottle of water that she gave him and continued his tale, turning down the offer of chocolate. "I'm not sure how Weasley beat us to the Dark Lord but he was present when I delivered you. Voldemort laughed and told me well done for bringing two thirds of the Golden Trio in and commanded me to stay at a room in his Manor and watched Bellatrix and Carrow lead you away. It was then I knew that I failed the trust you placed in me."

Hermione placed her hand in his and lightly squeezed. "What happened next?" she whispered.

Severus looked into her warm brown eyes. "A domino effect Hermione. Weasley was tortured and spilled everything about the Order and soon everyone was dead except for you, Potter, Weasley and me. He decreed that every wizard and witch in the realm attend your execution. I watched you pulled to the stakes that he set out and tied all of you to. You had been beaten and I'm sure you were raped many times but you spat into the Dark Lord's face and Harry did the same." He left out the obvious torture that she endured. "Defiance to the end and it angered him that you or Harry did not beg for your life and you both suffered for hours for your insolence before he finally killed the both of you. Because of that he had to quell down small uprisings. And quell them he did in the most horrible ways that you think of. Even today there are pikes along Diagon Alley that still bear the traitors skulls of long ago."

"And what of the Muggle world Severus? Why is England abandoned?"

Severus looked to her. "The Dark Lord is clever. He called me one year after his takeover and demanded that I brew an ancient potion that increases the background radioactivity that is always present. Nothing toxic but it makes the muggle instruments go off the scale."

Hermione thought for a moment and then exclaimed. "But Severus that would take years to brew and it would have to be expressed by air." She thought for a moment. "He imperio'd the muggle Air Force?" Disbelief in her voice.

"Logical as always Hermione." He chuckled for a moment remembering the Dark Lord's greatest feat and the beginning of the eradication of muggles. "It took 2 years to brew with fifty of us working around the clock. During that time Deatheaters infiltrated anti-nuclear weapons groups and provided photographic evidence and document s proving they were located in a few American Air Force bases. After that a three year phased plan began to rid Britain of muggles and he imperio'd an American air wing from one of the bases in question and started in Scotland to force the muggles to the coast. Distrust formed between the American and English governments as pictures of jets spraying a chemical appeared and the air wing could not explain how their planes were used. It was complete chaos at the end as the final evacuation began and then news leaked out that the entire Royal Family had disappeared making most think that they knew what was going on and got the hells out of there. The Dark Lord murdered them all to create more confusion and accusations."

He paused for a moment and took a sip of water. "Countries from all over the world sent ships to rescue the population. Only ten percent reached America as most sank or disappeared without a trace courtesy of the Dark Lord."

"My parents!" Hermione sobbed out. It was too much to comprehend all at once. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She cried for her parents, friends and the end of the world that she knew.

Severus wrapped his remaining arm around her and held her, whispering his love for her and waited for her to gather herself. He didn't blame her reaction to his story for it was the stuff of the impossible.

Hermione composed herself after a few minutes and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her student robes and looked to her lover and really looked to him as he watched her in silence. He had not aged gracefully and the sharp lines of his face revealed it. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this Severus."

"I should have never asked you to marry me Hermione." He spoke in a harsh voice. "I should have let things continue on, or I should have stood by you to protect you and die with you. I could not do the right thing with Lily, Albus, or even you. Everything I did for the greater Good and looked how things ended up."

Severus looked to her and stood up and looked down to her. "I do not deserve your love Hermione. I failed you and I continued on in the Dark Lord's service even when I knew that forming a rebellion was impossible. No one believed me when I did try, thinking I was ferreting out traitors because everyone knows that I am the Dark Lord's most trusted wizard. After the evacuation of Britain I despaired because I lived and the Dark Lord arose victorious. It was not supposed to end this way." He snarled out.

He walked a few steps and turned back. "You are looking at a pathetic, broken man Hermione. I am a Potions Master and can brew a selection of potions that could end my life and I could not even do it. But I did try other ways and challenged any wizard or witch to a duel to the death for the smallest infraction as I was allowed it because of my status. Even those pathetic fools could not do it, so swayed in fear of my reputation."

Hermione shot up from where she was sitting and rushed to her wizard and kissed him, pushing the feeling of her love for him as he responded in kind and broke it. "How I wish to make love to you as you have been without love for so many years."

He placed his hand upon hers that was resting on his cheek and looked to her tenderly. "I do not deserve your love and time has passed. I was proven unworthy of your love but I have a chance to absolve myself."

She remembered his request to the castle of Hogwarts and his word of farewell to it. "You are planning to die."

"The moment that I sliced my arm off and killed my Mark sealed my fate. Don't be sad Hermione as it is what I desire with all that I am." Severus pulled out a phial and forced it into her hand. "I must die in your time to prevent this future. Everything that has happened hinged on me and Mr. Weasley. The potion is untraceable and mimics a heart attack. Promise me Hermione!" He demanded.

Hermione looked to Severus and placed the phial in her student robes. "I promise Severus."

There was a yellow flash and Severus looked to the entrance of the tunnel. "Two things Hermione to remember when you go back to where you belong. The Heirloom of Ravenclaw is the missing Diadem of Helena Ravenclaw and is located at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement." He pulled out a phial and extracted his memories. "Second show them that to bolster your impossible story."

A loud cackle was heard in the tunnel and Severus pushed Hermione to her car and began to walk towards the entrance. "Severus Snape time to come out and play. The Dark Lord has been disappointed in your service to date. Did you really think that we could not find you and the Mudblood?" Bellatrix sang out.

"Dear Bella so good to have you here. I am honored that the Dark Lord has sent his best to gather me." Severus chuckled and turned back and hissed. "Go Hermione and remember that I do love you and will wait for you in the Veil."

Bella laughed at the words. "How touching Severus but you will die."

Hermione saw the green light shoot out and knew that Severus was dead. She jumped into her car, turned the ignition and gunned the engine, slamming the car into drive and sped forward into the darkness.

Hermione kept her wheel straight and flew into the darkness and suddenly found her quickly approaching a bumper and tapped the brake as the darkness suddenly revealed her in heavy traffic moving towards London in the early morning.

She pulled off at the first exit and parked into the first Petrol station that she found and turned off her car, getting out of it and noticed that she was still wearing the student robes that Severus gave her. She leaned against her car and cried out hysterically as she watched the cars and people pass by her. She was back in her time.

Two young muggle constables approached her. "Miss you were driving erratically and followed you to check up on you. Are you well?" One asked.

Hermione wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I'm sorry officer. I was just on my way to University when I found out that my fiancée died in a car crash. I pulled off as soon as I was able to."

The young men looked to her in sympathy and one spoke out. "Let's go inside and get a cuppa and consider it courtesy of the constabulary Miss…"

"Hermione Granger." She told them and smiled to the young men and allowed the constables to lead her into the petrol station. She was back and the action of the young constables proved that there was still good in the world and bolstered what she would have to do later.

AN There are thoughts of the US having nuclear weapons in England. I Googled RAF Lakenheath nuclear weapons and found groups. You can do that to if you wish to verify the information. It fit my story and I have no idea if it is true or not.


	5. Chapter 5 The Present

AN: Many thanks to Tequilanervous and Lost O'Fallon Girl for the faithful reviews

Chapter 5 The Present

Hermione finished her tale and pulled the phial containing the memories of the future Severus Snape and held it up. "The last thing we need to do is view this and to tell you the truth I am frightened of what I think is in there."

Ron was visibly shaken from her tale. "I swear Hermione I would never betray you or the Order. Severus Snape hated me and it would be like him to make up that story."

Hermione looked up at the portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore. "Sir is your penseive still here?"

The portrait noticed the fright in her eyes. "Are you sure this is a wise course of action Hermione?" He asked in concern.

"It is sir as there is one among us that do not believe some parts of my story. Severus insisted that I show it and I am going to honor his wish as he sacrificed his life to send me back here."

Ron muttered out. "More like he had a guilty conscious and used the excuse to get himself killed because Hermione reminded him of his actions."

Hermione mentally counted to ten, remembering his words not to judge harshly.

Harry looked to Ron for a moment surprised at his words. His friend was hiding something. "I remember where it is." He went to the alcove and brought it over and placed it on the large desk.

Luna went up to Hermione and hugged her for a moment and released. "Ronald does not understand because he focuses only on you and no one else. Maybe he will change his mind when he views Headmaster Snape's memories."

Hermione looked to the blonde witch for a moment and poured the contents into the penseive and eyed it apprehensively.

Ron strode up and grabbed Hermione's hand tightly. "Well let's get this over with." He growled. "Waste of time really." He was pleased that Snape was dead. He remembered the hated teacher he never trusted always watching her.

Luna grabbed Harry's hand and walked over to Ron and grabbed his hand as they gathered around the penseive. "Shall we?" She asked in a dreamy voice.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna leaned down and placed their heads into the penseive and were immediately pulled in.

Albus looked out to the empty room as a grey ghost appeared. "Does this answer your questions?"

The ghost observed the penseive. "Some Albus but not all."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The group shot out of the penseive and fell onto the floor heaving the contents of their guts out onto the floor.

Harry curled on the floor. Oh Merlin his and Hermione's death was horrible and the fact that they were defiant to the end did not help. The terrible acts of bringing the Order down and how Voldemort dealt with the small rebellions repulsed him. How could anyone do that? He knew exactly what he was dealing with now and knew that they would be successful because of the memories of Severus Snape of the future. He would not allow that future that to happen and if he would have to kill his best friend then so mote it. He saw that his dour Potions professor truly loved Hermione, witnessing the pitiful attempts to get himself killed and then the actions he did to get Hermione back to where she belonged. He knew the role of double spy that Headmaster Snape did but never realized the toll that it took on the man.

Harry stood up and pointed his wand to Ron as his friend did the same to him. "So Ron tell me what you think now!" He demanded. "That wizard practically forced her to promise to kill him to prevent the future from happening. He could have easily told her to kill you instead to prevent it!"

Hermione placed herself between her two friends. "The both of you stop it!" She shouted out. "We are here in the present and that future does not have to be! The future is already altered because the present Severus Snape is dead now, murdered by me. He gave us a do over and we need to focus on that!"

Harry and Ron looked to her in guilt and lowered their wands.

"I suggest the both of you go and cool off and think about what we need to do. We will meet in an hour as I have to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore of the Deatheater professors that remain in the school. With Severus at the Veil the school is no longer safe for us despite the fact that Flitwick is now Headmaster."

She watched her friends tuck their wands into their robes and leave, with Luna following closely behind Ron.

The office was empty and she fell into the Headmaster's chair turning it to face the portrait. "I murdered the man that I loved for the greater Good Albus. I pray that it does not go to waste."

The portrait glanced to the darkened corner for a moment and addressed the young witch. "I'm sure that the Severus Snape of the future knew what he asked of you. I am only a portrait and remember that he brought you to me in the future as the castle is timeless. I was placed in a closet for decades and do not know much of the future but I do remember one thing. He asked the castle to protect you to save us all."

Hermione thought of the words. Did the castle remember?

She stood up from the chair and approached the castle walls and placed her hand upon it and spoke "Founding Fathers I pray that you remember the request of Headmaster Snape to protect me. Please rid the castle of those that wish harm to me so that I can complete what he requested of you."

Hermione gasped out and felt the presence of the castle in her mind and demanded that she be present for dinner and that all would be well for her.

"Thank you." She whispered out and sat back down in the chair and looked to Albus. "Tell me about Tom Riddle Headmaster. I know you and Harry have discussed him in the past. Everyone knows about Voldemort but tell me of the wizard behind the legend."

Hermione conjured up a pen and notebook and looked expectantly to him and listened, jotting down thoughts as Albus spoke. "Headmaster I am going to turn around now and think for a while if you don't mind."

Albus chuckled. "Always polite Hermione. Don't worry about me as I am used to it."

She smiled at the portrait for a moment and quickly wrote down her thoughts and tentative plan and let her mind drift and turned to a blank page and sketched absentmindedly. This office was his domain and no one could enter it except by his permission. Severus was a meticulous wizard and wondered if he kept a notebook like hers, writing down his thoughts. Surely Headmaster Flitwick had no time to move out his things as it had only been two days since his predecessor's death.

Hermione pulled open the drawers of the desk one by one and they were filed with mundane things related to the day to day running of the school. When she reached the sixth one she felt resistance and looked to it for a moment and pulled her wand out and began to break the magical enchantments protecting the drawer. Then it came down to a simple password. She tried several, all of them not successful. She growled out "Come on Hermione you can do this." The drawer suddenly opened up. Her name was his password? No one would have ever guessed it.

She looked down into the drawer and noticed two photographs and a large thick book. She picked up one photograph that was ripped in half and observed a red headed young witch smiling. This must have been the Lily that he mentioned that he could not save. Picking up the other one she smiled remembering when he took it at her insistence, her stating the logical reasoning that they must have a picture together in case the other died and they had to go on alone. She had the exact same photo safely hidden away.

Leaning back into the chair she watched the magical moving picture, Severus holding his hand toward the camera for a moment and pulled her into his lap, arms wrapped around her as he whispered in her ear and giving a slight smile to the camera as she laughed and whispered back into his ear and he held his hand out again. The picture repeated over and over again as she watched it.

She remembered those words "Witch I am going to love you and fuck you until tomorrow for this frivolity. Keep the photo hidden as it would be my undoing and against my better judgment that I allow it."

Hermione put the photos back into the drawer and pulled out the thick book and flipped to the last page and read his neat scrawl.

_I will marry Hermione tonight and for better or worse she will share my name. This will be the best night of my miserable existence and I dare pray that Potter will be successful. I hold out hope for it as everything points that the Dark Lord will be successful in his endeavors…_

Hermione slammed the book shut and tucked it into her robes when she noticed Harry, Ron, and Luna entering the office along with Headmaster Flitwick.

The short wizard saw Hermione in the chair and squeaked out. "Please make yourself at home."

Hermione shot out of the chair. "Headmaster I was just sitting here thinking what we must do." She stuttered out, her face turning a crimson red in embarrassment.

"Not to worry Miss Granger as the castle asked me to escort all of you to dinner. It hinted that you need to be there."

Ron spoke "Hermione we need to talk."

"After dinner Ron. I know what you want to talk about and it would be best if the conversation took place then."

The group left the office and followed Headmaster Flitwick through the castle to the Great Hall.

Harry heard clanking behind him and looked back noting at least three dozen suits of armor formed in a column of two walking behind them with swords drawn. "Merlin what's up with the armor Headmaster?"

"Not sure Harry as it might have something to do with Hogwarts demand that all of you be present."

They entered the Great Hall and watched all but six sets of armor place themselves at intervals on both sides of Slytherin table, swords held down with the point resting on the ground.

The group sat down and watched the hall fill with the staff and students of Hogwarts seating themselves. The hall was in complete silence as everyone noted the presence of the suits of armor around Slytherin table and watched Headmaster Flitwick climbed the stacks of books behind the podium and looked out to the Great Hall.

"Students and staff these are dark times and I plead that you do not do anything to garner notice of the Knights of Hogwarts. The castle has called them out only three times in its long history when it has felt threatened. With the death of Headmaster Snape it will no longer tolerate the presence of Deatheaters or those involved with Voldemort. It has commanded a siege status and no longer recognizes the puppet government of Voldemort or those that follow it."

Gasps of shock sounded out at the name silencing the hall.

"About time!" One muggle-born sixth year shouted out and clapped as others began to stand and do the same. All except Slytherin house.

Harry heard screams of pain and turned around watching the armor holding down six professors standing behind him as their wands drop to the floor. He watched the armor keep a hard hold on their wand arm breaking it as they picked up the dropped wands ad snap them in half. He took advantage of the opportunity presented and moved to stand beside the Headmaster.

"Everyone knows who I am. Tell Voldemort that I am staying here at the one place in the Wizarding world that defies him. Tell him to come and get me as he has failed for twelve years to kill me. You can tell him that he is a coward."

The armor moved at the end of Harry's words prodding all of Slytherin house at sword point to move towards the entrance as the rest of the students and staff followed behind.

Everyone noticed carriages at the entrance of Hogwarts along with an escort of armor sitting on horse armor carrying the flags of Hogwarts. The Slytherin flag was not among them.

"You'll regret this Harry Potter!" Ex-Deputy Amycus Carrow snarled out as he was shoved into a carriage.

Everyone cheered watching the carriages begin to move along with its escort.

Headmaster Flitwick placed his wand against his neck and muttered "Sonorous". "Students you will go to your House where food is waiting. Classes are cancelled tomorrow so I can get guidance from the castle." Cancelling the spell and watched as the students walk back to the castle and followed behind them with the remaining staff.

The ghost watching the grounds chuckled. That

Soon everyone left leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna alone on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"What's next Harry?" Luna asked.

"Gather the Order and tell them to come here. We end it here and bring along the American contingent as well."

Luna nodded and began the trek to the castle gates so that she could Apparate away.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand tightly. "Let's go to the Black Lake and discuss what has happened. Harry made me realize that there may have been some truth to the greasy git's memory."

Hermione allowed herself to be led to the lake. She felt Harry placing his hand into her free one, walking to the lake together.

Hermione sat down on the large rock. "Harry you were great in there. Your words fit in with what we need to do. Voldemort is going to be upset with you as he does not like to be called a coward."

Harry grinned and sat next to her. "I couldn't help myself. I have been manipulated for years and when I listened to Flitwick's words I realized that with Snape gone there was no one left except Voldemort to do that and he will not have that power over me. It all ends for better or worse because there is no one left except for young witches and wizards left to take up the fight. We are on our own."

Ron knelt before here. "Hermione…."

Hermione looked to him, seeing his remorse. "Ron there's no use in blaming yourself."

An awkward silence held out between the Golden Trio. Just a few days before they were a solid team but it seemed that a huge rift suddenly distanced them apart.

"Tell me why Snape decided that he should die and not me?" He whispered to her.

Hermione slid off the rock and knelt down beside him. "I don't know his reasoning for it Ron. Perhaps he felt that as the three of us has always been a team our chances of success would be better if we remained intact. He did not discuss the logic behind his demand."

"I love you Hermione with all that I am. I could not draw the courage to tell you in school but I always thought there would be time after all of this mess played out and we lived. The red hot pang of jealousy flared up with you mentioning his name alone. I saw him watch you but I never imagined that Snape and you would be involved. Harry made me realize that I could have done what Snape said based on my feelings."

She ran her fingers through fiery red hair. "Oh Ron! I'm not sure if you declared your love in the past would have made a difference because I love you like family. I cannot answer for the past as much as I cannot answer for the future."

"Do you trust me despite knowing the future?"

Hermione saw the expected rejection that he knew she was going to give. "Yes Ron I do trust you. I did tell you that the future I found myself in cannot happen as Severus died. It is up to us to meld a different future."

Harry pulled his best friends up and they all wrapped their arms around each other. "We will because we have each other."

They held one another and had a good cry for a few minutes before the two wizards pulled away and wiped their eyes and looked to her uncomfortable that they cried in front of her.

Hermione looked to her friends. "Even macho men need a cy every now and then."

Harry chuckled and placed his glasses back on. "I'm a scrawny man Hermione and not classified as macho. But we need to take care of the Diadem of Ravenclaw."

She looked to Harry. "That we do. Care to join me?" She asked in a light voice to lighten the mood.

They made their way to the castle and entered it arm in arm and halted as they saw a lone set of armor knelt holding a sword.

Harry went to take it and immediately stilled when he heard Hermione screech out "Stop!"

Hermione approached. "Knight of Hogwarts what's the purpose of your gift?" She commanded.

"Horcruxes." The tinny voice answered back.

The waited a few minutes for it to continue but all they heard was silence.

She pulled them back. "That sword is potential death. It's the sword of Gryffindor and because it is infused with Basilisk poison it is the only thing we have besides Fyndefire to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. I think Fyndefire would be hard to control while chasing a huge moving snake."

Hermione approached the armor. "Knight, if one takes possession of the sword are they destined to destroy the Horcruxes?"

"Yes."

She watched as Ron strode up and took hold of the sword, watching the armor fade from existence and looked to her. "It will be me and do not say a word Hermione. If he can sacrifice then I can as well. It should be me."

They went to the Room of Requirement and watched Ron destroy the diadem with the sword, black ooze emitting from it.

Hermione looked to the smoking husk of the diadem sadly. "It's a shame as that was rumored to contain the wisdom of the ages."

Ron barked out a laugh. "Leave it to you to regret destroying a Horcrux of an evil wizard based upon rumors of its properties."

Harry and Ron escorted her to her chambers, promising that they would talk about plans in the morning.

Hermione sat down on her bed and pulled the thick notebook from her robes. "I'm sorry to violate your privacy Severus but I need to read this to get a feel for things."

She opened the notebook and stilled for a moment as she thought that she heard a voice whisper. "You deserve to know all that I was." Shaking her head for a moment she began to read, hoping she would find out information to help them defeat Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6 Repercussions

Chapter 6 Repercussions

Voldemort sat on his throne and looked down to his gathered. They demanded a meeting after word spread about the castle booting the house of Slytherin along with his professors. He had a near mutiny to quell. His red eyes narrowed in anger at the audacity of them. Still, he needed their support for now and he would weed out the malcontents later. "Speak your questions and then I will answer after I have heard them all." That should identify those that he would weed out later.

Carrow spoke out first. "My Lord I serve you willingly and never understood why you allow the muggle-born wizards to live despite the fact that you have taken over the Wizarding world. I had to sully myself being around the disgusting creatures assured that you have a grand plan. Then I was tossed out, my wand broken and humiliated. Why?"

Other spoke out angry at the humiliation of Hogwarts.

Voldemort listened for a few moments and then held out his hand indicating silence. So it was not disloyalty that drove them. He stood up from his throne and walked down, chuckling as the entire group stepped back to keep distance. There would be no need to winnow his group.

The gathered watched the Dark Lord approach the house of Slytherin and used a long finger to lift up the chin of a twelve year old blonde haired witch forcing hereto look at him. "Are you afraid of me?"

Her blue eyes looked into his eyes, mesmerized. "No My Lord. You will lead us forth and create the perfect world where true witches and wizards of the world will unite and benefit under your rule with the hated muggles extinguished."

"And that I shall young witch." Leaving her to walk amongst his followers. "You hear the words of our future generation and it will come to pass."

He stopped as the group gathered around him. "The castle chucking my faithful out was the second infraction that the Order commanded. They also poisoned my most faithful right hand man Severus Snape and I will not let that pass unpunished." Holding his hand out and revealing a cell holding forty witches and wizards. "Let me introduce what is left of the Order of the Phoenix. I have left their leader Luna Lovegood alive as well as the Golden Trio so that I can deal with them personally."

Gregory Goyle shouted out emboldened. "That daft witch? If she is the leader of the resistance then it should be easy pickings."

Voldemort chuckled. "Harry Potter has no support now and I can breach the castle to get to him now that he has only a few left to shield him."

"It is our time now my faithful." Weaving the group under his spell. "We have France fully under control and after I take out Harry Potter who is the last icon of resistance then we shall rule the world!"

The group cheered out.

"Pettigrew take the underage Slytherin away as we deal with the traitors." He commanded.

Voldemort watched as the young group left him and opened the door of the cell. "Play with them and make sure they suffer my faithful. We take out Potter in one week!" Sitting back down on his throne and watched the festivities begin as his followers shouted out "Aye!" and went to the cell.

Draco went to the cell and grabbed up Gryffindor Katie Bell and dragged her out of the cell whispering. "I have no choice in this Katie and I will get word back to Harry." Pulling out a large serrated knife and began slicing into the witch. "I respect you Katie and I'll not rape you as expected but I do have to kill you."

He looked down to the mangled mess that he created and whispered into her ear. "I release you and I hope that you find peace in the Veil." Using his knife to slice her neck, blood drenching his robes as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her and felt her convulse and die.

Draco stood up and left the hall unnoticed or so he thought. Voldemort whispered into the ear of one of the Outer Order and watched as his minion did as commanded. Just like his parents he was not worthy of the new world.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in her bed reading the book of Severus Snape.

_The whelp of the one I despised is here and his eyes mock me as it is my dear Lily. Damn the Unbreakable Vow as I have to protect him._

_Potter took out Quirell. I wonder what is next as I am sure that the Dark Lord got away._

_Black got away because of those damnable children, but yet I have to protect him._

_I killed my protector, and the brat had the audacity to call me a coward. Oh how I long to tell him how the world truly is._

_My fellow Deatheaters released from Azkaban. We go forth with murder and mayhem and I notice the insanity of LeStrange. I never trust her._

Hermione continued to read. The Inner Circle was ruthless and twisted with his detailed musings on them.

_She intrigues me. Three years graduated and I work with her. Everyone treats me with disrespect other than her. If only they knew my true involvement._

_Granger, Granger, Granger. Grown from a Know It All to a beautiful witch. She is a remarkable. I feel her concern and so much more. Not even Lily gave me that. She tends my body when I come back bloodied and beaten from the Dark Lord time and time again. Those fools that she calls friends do not know what they have._

_I told her tonight about everything. I denied what I felt for her, perverted wizard that I am. She left me without a word. I'm sure that she thinks of me as a monster despite the help that I have given. The Dark Lord calls….._

_I could not help myself. She healed me and leaned over to check my vitals. It was then that I kissed her and Merlin she responded back in kind. Fiery passion and all for me and I heard her command. "Love me." Merlin I did and I am hopelessly in the paws of a Lioness but the Snake within me did not mind it at all._

Hermione read further, reading about the revels interspersed with her interactions with him.

_She is worth all that I do and I will protect her. Cold heartless bastard that everyone thinks I am. And I am that to be sure, but I am damned in the Veil and she gives me hope as she loves me for what I am, despite the lies._

She closed the notebook at the last entry of his wish to marry her. She never realized how much he had suffered before they met and became lovers. A loud banging on her door drew her out her thoughts and opened the door revealing Headmaster Flitwick. "Hermione, Lord Malfoy has arrived at the castle and does not have much time. Please come with me."

Hermione followed the short wizard to the Infirmary, noticing that Harry, Ron, and Luna were already there.

Draco saw her approach his bed. "Good." He wheezed out. "The remaining Order has been murdered." He coughed up blood and looked up, catching Harry's eyes "He will attack Hogwarts in one week. I joined to avenge my parents and I will not get that chance. Harry Potter defeat him."

Harry picked up the limp hand. "I promise you that I will."

Poppy the Medi-witch approached them. "You must go so that he can rest."

"No! You know that I am dying. I don't want to die alone." Draco rasped out.

Hermione leaned over and ran her fingers gently through his thick blonde locks. "You will not die alone Draco. We will be here for you."

Poppy raised the bed up so Draco could be in a sitting position and casted a diagnostic charms and looked to them for a moment before she left her patient.

Harry followed her into her office. "How long does he have?"

"No more than three hours Harry. I'm amazed that he has lasted this long considering his injuries." Poppy wiped a tear from her eye. "Call me when I am needed."

Harry walked back over to the bed.

"Hey Harry you know Salazaar Slytherin must be rolling in his grave with me being around Gryffindors at my end."

"Yeah Draco you're right about that. Godric Gryffindor must be rolling in his for me being here with a Slytherin."

Ron spoke. "Draco what happened for you to be in this state?"

Draco told them about Voldemort's meeting and how a Deatheater followed him to the castle. "I killed him but not before he struck me with a deadly slicing hex. But you are warned and it's worth it. I hope the Veil recognizes what I tried to do to help save us."

They watched the wizard fall asleep and waited a few moments listening to his ragged breathing.

Hermione spoke. "Luna did you manage to get the American contingent here?"

"I did Hermione. Their leader is John Smith and he has agreed that Harry will be in charge of them as they are unfamiliar with our situation. What is our plan?"

Harry patted her hand. "Later Luna. We must be here for Draco when he needs us."

They silently sat left to their own thoughts, continuing the death vigil of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione thought of Draco's words about dying alone and realized that Severus Snape of the present and the future died alone as well. She dabbed her tears with her hankie and felt an arm on her shoulder.

Ron whispered to her. "He will be free Hermione and find rest at the Veil. It is all in how you die and his actions will not go unnoticed because we will remember him."

Ron thought that she was thinking of Draco and she did but thought of Severus as well. His words gave her comfort and she murmured her thanks.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco opened his eyes and rasped out. "Godfather! You are here but you are dead."

"I am dead but not dead. I will not leave you to die without family present."

"But that does not make sense. How can you be dead and not at the same time?"

The ghost of Severus Snape looked to the young man. "Think about where I died and the fact that things are left undone. I am here until things complete and be released."

Harry left to get Poppy because Draco was talking to no one and was sure that this was the wizards last moments.

"It's good to see you again Professor Snape. Maybe you can guide us?" Luna dreamily spoke.

Ron and Hermione gasped out in surprise and looked around, not seeing anyone around.

Draco rasped out his voice weak. "Thank you for being here. I am ready and will face whatever I deserve."

Severus looked to his Godson. "It is time to let loose of your hold to the mortal world Draco. You are free Draco and your last actions will hold well when you meet the Veil."

Poppy and Harry arrived and watched Draco took a heaving breath and then stilled.

The medi-witch closed Draco's eyes. "He has passed to the Veil."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and began to cry as Harry and Ron gathered around her and did the same. Sure he was a bastard in school but had changed and was a friend to them.

Luna looked to her friends. "Don't cry because he will be welcomed in the Veil and his mother is waiting for him. His father will not be there because he is with the demons. Draco is not destined to join him."

Poppy pulled the covers over the dead wizard. "I must fill out the death certificate and send it to the Ministry."

Hermione spoke. "Don't do it Poppy. Voldemort will be told and we must not let him know that he has died. Voldemort will wonder if his minion was successful and keep to his original plan."

Poppy looked to the young group. "I cannot keep the body here Hermione."

Harry stood up. "Fill out the paperwork but hold it back Poppy. We bury him on the grounds tonight and then we will plan. Luna said that Headmaster Snape was present. Dead and not dead means he is a ghost here at Hogwarts. Maybe he will appear to someone he is connected to?" Looking to Hermione knowingly.

She felt frightened at meeting the ghost of one she loved and killed. "What makes you think that he will reveal himself Harry? He has not done so yet."

A grey mist formed and looked to the group. "Bury Draco properly and I will have a chat with Hermione."

"Snape!" Harry shouted out in surprise, standing up suddenly as his chair fell to the floor.

The ghost of Severus Snape crossed his arms and looked to him. "It seems that death will not release me yet."

Ron wrapped the body of Draco and picked up the body. "We need to bury him Harry and address everything later."

They walked out of the castle and stood next to the white tomb of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry used his wand to dig a hole and placed Draco into it. "I hope you travel well to the Veil Draco Malfoy. You were friend to us when it counted the most, sacrificing your life for us. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Hermione gathered a handful of dirt and tossed it into the grave. "You died to protect us and I will not forget all that you have done for us."

Ron tossed in a bit of dirt. "Be well in the Veil Draco. I look forward to meeting you when my time has come."

Harry covered the rest of the grave and used his wand to row grass over it. "If we survive we will mark his grave and tell the Wizarding world of his sacrifice."

Ron pulled Harry away. "Let's go mate to leave them to talk." Dragging Harry towards the castle.

Hermione looked to the ghost of her lover. "I killed you."

"You did and rightfully so."

Hermione looked to the grey mist of Severus. "How can you say that?"

Severus sighed. "Albus explained a lot and I heard your story. What choice was there at the end?"

"I miss you Severus. You meant the world to me."

He sighed "I know and that why I am a ghost now. Go to your quarters and tell me your plan. Everything happens for the Greater Good. I am granted a respite as Draco travels to a better resting place then what I will have when everything is said and done."

The grey form of Severus Snape looked to her. "At least I will be here for you. I promised that I would never abandon you. I did in the future and I will not make the same mistake again. "


	7. Chapter 7 Planning

Chapter 7 Planning

Severus floated next to Hermione in silence making their way to her quarters. He followed her in and watched her pull a bottle of Firewhiskey out of a drawer and poured herself a hefty portion and drank it down sputtering out and coughing.

She heard a barking laugh ring out and turned around and saw Severus laughing at her.

"Hermione you do not drink and Firewhiskey is not a starter drink."

"Well it's not common that the ghost of the man you loved that you murdered comes back." Hermione huffed out. "I needed liquid courage as I am not sure if you are here to haunt me."

"Are you disturbed by it? I would have never revealed myself if not for Draco. And there is no reason for you to regret your actions and I have no desire to haunt you."

Hermione took the time to observe the ghost. He looked younger; the harsh lines on his face gone in his ghostly appearance as if a great weight had been lifted from him. "Have the ghost of Hogwarts accepted you?"

"I have not talked to them because I am sure my state is temporary. I feel that I am here to help you and then be sent to whatever hell the Veil seems fit to send me. I suspect they think me as unapproachable in death as I was in life."

Hermione looked to him in sadness. "I hope that the Veil will send you somewhere else considering all that you have done."

Severus saw the look of guilt and remorse in her eyes and changed the subject. "So Hermione what is your plan?"

"It's not really a plan per se but a possible course of action based on my conversation with Albus and reading your diary." Placing the notebook on her desk and opening it to the first page.

He floated over and looked down. "You will have to turn the pages for me." Reading her notes until the final page of her notebook.

Hermione said nothing, watching the ghost clasp his hands behind him and floated away, eyes closed.

After a while Severus addressed her. "Your logic is correct Hermione. But we need to plan now that we know when Voldemort will attack. Call your dunderhead friends, the American leader, and Headmaster Flitwick so that we can do it."

"Expecto Protonum." Hermione stated, the otter spilled forth from her wand and exited her room. "They should be here shortly."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as they waited for everyone to arrive.

Flitwick was the first to arrive, shaking his head at the offer of a drink and sat down on one of the chairs. "Welcome back Severus."

"That's debatable Filius considering my current state." Severus drily replied.

Harry and Ron arrived next, taking Hermione up on the offer of drinks and remained standing and observed the ghost with interest.

Serverus looked to the young men. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you've interacted with other ghosts in your time at Hogwarts. I assure you that I am no different. Do you regret my arrival back to the ghostly plane of existence?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Harry jabbed Ron with his elbow. "I've prayed every night since Kingsley died that someone would be available to guide me. Everyone looks to me as their savior and it is a hard thing to handle. What if I fuck it up and allow Voldemort to win?"

Potter's declaration startled Severus. He was under an Unbreakable Vow when he died. Was it possible that Potter was the reason he was there and not because of Hermione? He looked to the young man and realized that he was not his father and his anger to the wizard evaporated. "Harry perhaps I have misjudged you. You have your mother's eyes and her compassion as well and it will help you to defeat Voldemort."

"What's wrong with you Snape?" Ron asked. "You have always hated him and yet you speak to him like an equal?"

Severus looked to Ron and sneered. "I am dead and I am here to help you. But if you wish for me to treat you like dirt I can do that and it will be my pleasure to do so. Obviously you have not learned anything despite viewing Hermione's memory of the future. You would do well to remember it!" He snarled out. "Boy, remember your actions of the future. I could have easily told Hermione to kill you instead of me. Release your jealousy and hate and focus on what needs to be done and remember that I am dead and have no hold on the witch."

Hermione looked to Ron and watched him smile at Severus at his reminder. She could never be involved with a wizard that had so much jealousy.

Ron looked to the ghost angered that the ghost called him a boy and was going to reply back when Luna entered the room.

"Did I miss anything?" Luna asked and walked up to Severus. "It's good to see you again Headmaster Snape and it seems that my dream is true."

No one said anything as four wizards entered the room with one growling out with an American accent. "The blasted staircases kept moving and I am sorry about our delay. Now who is Harry Potter as Luna has told us that we will be under command of him."

Harry raised his hand up to identify himself. "You must be John and I am pleased that you are here. Things have changed and you are looking at what is left of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone else was murdered by Voldemort yesterday."

John Smith looked to the young man. "I'm sorry to hear that. Our president did not give us much time, only say to come here and help. I only managed to gather three hundred, the requirement of understanding that we go with certain death practically guaranteed in a foreign place. It did not help with my recruiting as we maintain a voluntary militia."

Hermione spoke out in surprise. "America maintains a Wizarding army? Isn't that dangerous?"

John chuckled. "Hardly a highly trained army Miss…?"

"Granger."

He continued. "Miss Granger our government is much like the American muggle one. It is only enough to call upon if our way of life is being threatened. I am the general of it and I have brought along my three commanders so that they know of our battle plans in case I am killed. I was briefed upon the situation here but still find it hard to believe that Britain is at this state because of prejudice. In our country the only thing that counts is that you are magical no matter blood. We are who we are and do not count muggles as being unworthy. Now before we plan, I need to be filled in on what led up to all of this."

Harry looked to the wizard. "That's a bit difficult as the beginning of these events happened well before most of us were born." Looking to the grey form that floated next to Filius.

"I am not here to give a history lesson Harry. Albus is the best to do this in the short amount of time. Time is a commodity that we do not have now." Severus scowled.

Filius jumped up. "Wait a moment and I will be back." Turning his heel and disappeared from the room with a crack. He was back with the portrait of Albus and stood it up against the wall.

"Mr. Smith, thank you for coming here in our darkest hour. I will tell you the history and command that you ask no questions as it does not matter how our world arrived here, only that it is here now. If Voldemort succeeds here your country will be threatened in the future. You may ask Miss Granger of that after your planning is complete. Now listen to my tale…"

The room fell silent as Albus went into detail about the history of Voldemort, catching the Americans up to the present.

John rubbed his chin thoughtfully and spoke. "It explains the death clause that we had to sign. Too bad we do not have one on the inside to help us plan."

Ron spoke out. "But we do." Pointing to the ghost. "He was a member of Voldemort's Inner Circle and spied for the Order for years."

John looked to the grey form. "How long have you been dead and can you tell me your name as I would hate to call you ghost?"

Severus looked to the man. "I'm relatively fresh as it has only been two days. I am Headmaster Snape." Sarcasm evident in his voice.

Filius conjured up a table and a layout of the grounds and castle appeared on the table in 3D. "The Knights of Hogwarts will only protect the castle itself. The seventh years have volunteered to help and you must consider them. Most did not like being exposed to the two of the Unforgivables and the way the school was being run. Sorry Severus."

"No need for apology Filius." Severus replied

Ron observed the layout, the tactician in him coming out. "There are wards along the outer walls. It will take him time to break them. The only way he can do it quickly is to use giants. Hagrid went on a mission to them and failed so we must assume that Voldemort will bring giants with him. The castle is an enclosed space so he would not want to immediately fight there. We need to plan to fight on the grounds."

"I am surprised at the insight that you have Weasley. He will use them." Severus spoke. "Remember that he thinks that it is only the four of you and the pitiful students and staff of Hogwarts left to defend you. He will not bring his entire army but only two hundred to force you into submission."

The meeting went into the early hours of the morning. Hermione yawned out. "So our plan is complete. Let's rest and think about it. Besides Headmaster Flitwick needs to address the students and plan for the safekeeping of the younger years."

Everyone bade their farewells leaving John with Hermione. "We have yet to address the threat to my country that Albus mentioned."

Hermione used her wand and conjured up a phial, placing her memories of the future along with those of Severus. "See Filius. He has a pensieve in his office and you can view them."

John looked to the witch. "Thank you."

Severus watched the wizard depart. "Rest Hermione. I will see you soon."

"Stay with me Severus." Moving to the door of her bedchambers and fell upon her bed fully clothed and wrapped the duvet around her.

He floated before her. "You must promise to move along with your life and forget about me if you survive Hermione."

Hermione muttered out as sleep took hold. "Not sure 'bout that Sever…" She whispered as she fell asleep.

He hovered above her and watched her sleep for a few minutes and floated out of her chambers. It was time to address the Ghost of Hogwarts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Every ghost of Hogwarts gathered in the Great Hall waiting. The Bloody Baron called them so that they could meet the newest arrival.

"Dead two days and now he deems it acceptable to meet us. The nerve!" Gryffindor Ghost Nearly Headless Nick spat out.

Moaning Myrtle moaned out. "I just want to get back to my toilet. I never bother with you lot anyway." She moaned out and started to cry.

"Oh do shut up Myrtle." Sir Patrick of the Headless Hunt shouted out. He could not stand her at all and hated being in the same room with her.

Severus appeared and the room grew quiet, the Bloody Baron starting the ritual. "Newly arrived ghost…"

"I don't think that I need in introduction Baron. All of you know me." Severus interrupted and looked to the gathered secretly pleased at the look of shock on their faces at his words. "This castle is timeless and I know you remember the time of Voldemort."

The Bloody Baron was angry. "And what of it Snape? We do not interfere with mortals."

Severus watched the gathered look to him, horrified expressions on their ghostly face. "Seems that I've hit a nerve. Did you enjoy being locked into a small cupboard for twenty five years?" Chuckling as he continued. "What you do not know is that Voldemort commanded me to find a way to get rid of you and just before I died in the future I found it. You know Voldemort hates anything that reminds him of his mortality."

Nick shouted out. "And how do you know that Snape? You died in the present!"

Severus looked to Nick and shrugged his shoulders. "When I became a ghost my future memories returned to me just now. I may be tempted to leave that spell around to be found by someone."

Ravenclaw's ghost of the Grey Lady spoke intrigued. "You are Slytherin to the core Severus Snape. Why remind us of the future?"

Severus fell down before her and looked up to her beautiful face. When he lived he respected her most even above the ghost of his House. "They need us my Lady. We can go to the grounds and float through the Deatheaters of Voldemort, incapacitating them for a moment so that the army of the Light will have an edge and help toward victory. Do you wish for the future to be played out again if they fail?"

The Grey Lady floated before him eyes closed considering his words. After a while she opened her eyes and looked to the one hundred ghosts gathered. "His logic is sound and I will support him and suggest that you do the same."

"Helena please reconsider!" The Bloody Baron begged her. "Our code!"

"Will be pointless if Voldemort succeeds. I call a vote to the gathered. Should we do as Severus Snape, newly arrived ghost of Hogwarts request?"

The ghost milled around and slowly raised their hands in support. They hated being in that cupboard.

The Bloody Baron glared at Severus and rose his hand up as well. "It seems that you have a following Severus Snape against my better judgment."

Severus rose up the best he could considering he was floating and smiled out to his fellow ghost. "You'll not regret it because when they are successful I will be leaving you as my unfinished business is done."

Helena Ravenclaw and the Bloody Baron watch him float away.

The Bloody Baron looked to his ex-lover of the past that he murdered that damned him to this place. "Should we tell him Helena?"

Helena Ravenclaw grasped his hand. "No. It is best that he finds out on his own."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up suddenly, noticing that Severus was not there. She had nightmares all night long, repeating over and over again at his death by her hands.

Severus appeared before her. "You were supposed to stay with me."

"You have an additional army of one hundred. The ghost of Hogwarts will help you defeat Voldemort." Enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

"Severus that's impossible! They never get involved in the woes of the living world."

He wished that he could once again hold her in his arms and kiss her. "I was very persuasive."

AN An American Militia with skills unknown? The Ghost involved with the Mortal world? What will happen next as the crossroads of a future known and a future unwritten happens next.


	8. Chapter 8 A Future at the Crossroads

Chapter 8 A Future at the Crossroads

AN Battle! And who will prevail?

Hermione and John at the table and watched the army dueling against each other in the Great Hall that was cleared of House tables preparing for the battle. The Seventh year students were taking a beating as the Americans fought in an unorthodox manner.

The Americans would fire a string of hexes, forcing their opponent to defend themselves as they ran forward. The hapless student would then find themselves on the floor when the attacker would grab their robes and pull them to the ground and place a knife at their neck.

The smart students would question their American counterpart and learn while the thicker ones would demand to have another go, not believing how easy they were taken down.

The ghost floated among the rafters and watched the dueling with interest. Helena floated over to Severus. "It seems that your request of us will come in handy Headmaster Snape based on how they fight."

"So it seems My Lady." They watched the live ones in silence.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The night before the expected attack arrived and the defenders were eating dinner in the Great Hall. The affair was subdued, everyone thinking upon tomorrow.

Headmaster Flitwick stood on the books at his chair. "Curfew is cancelled for students that are of age. Underage students will reside in Slytherin tonight as that will be the safest place for you."

The House Elves did not make a Feast but dinner based on individual preference.

John sat next to Hermione and enjoyed the rare steak and baked potato that appeared before him. "The house elves are remarkable but I feel like this is my last meal."

She eyed the Cashew Chicken and spring roll before her. "I know how you feel. I have not had this meal in three years and it is one of my favorites. Timing is a bit off but they mean well."

Madame Hooch whispered to Filius. "Headmaster, are we doing patrols tonight?" Noticing several of age student pairings leave after meal.

"No Rolanda. We need our rest and the young need to deal with whatever they need to. I made sure that the house elves placed contraceptive potion in their drink just in case they decide to seek solace in other ways. This is their time and we should not interfere."

Time passed slowly as everyone dealt with their fears in their own way.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ron sat on a rock next to the Black Lake holding the sword of Gryffindor, the moonlight reflecting on the blade. The sound of the water gently washing against the shore was soothing.

Severus appeared before him.

Ron placed the sword back into the sheath and looked to the grey form floating before him. "Why did you let me live after all that I did in the future?" He whispered.

"Are you scared Ronald Weasley?"

"I am Snape. If anyone here said that they were not then they would be barking mad." He looked to the ghost. "Why are you here?" He grew wary as the ghost did not talk down to him or belittle him with sharp words

"Just to remind you that you have a future Ronald Weasley if you are successful."

Ron watched the ghost fade away puzzled that the hated wizard showed up in the first place. He sighed and pulled out the sword. He did rescue Hermione in the future and here to help him. Maybe Snape wasn't that bad after all.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione opened the door to the Astronomy tower and heard someone crying. She turned to go back down but the desperate sobbing pulled her to give the person solace and help. She walked to the deck and leaned down to the sobbing form. "What's wrong and can I help you?" Laying her hand on the tense form.

She looked down and found Harry looking up to her. "Oh Harry what's wrong?" Kneeling beside him and gathered her friend into her arms.

"Everything Hermione. All of this! Everyone looks to me to lead them and I could not even protect Ginny. She is dead because of me and soon everyone else will be as well."

Hermione reflected on his words. It wasn't that he was afraid of tomorrow but did not a chance to grieve for Ginny. She knew that he loved her deeply and despite his efforts to keep her away, the witch managed to remain. He felt responsible for her death.

"Everything will be all right Harry. Tell me about Ginny." She gently asked.

Harry wiped his eyes and looked to her. "You know everything Hermione. What more is there to say?"

"I know the events Harry but tell me about you and Ginny."

Harry smiled. "She was the best thing that happened to me Hermione. When she kissed me after our victory I know that she was the one for me. Oh the night that I took her was the best thing that ever happened to me for I felt love for the first time in my life. Snape's shabby treatment of me and my worries of the Prophecy went away when I was in her arms Hermione because she loved me for me and not what everyone expected."

"Tell me more Harry." Hermione encouraged.

Harry closed his eyes and thought of his beautiful Ginny and reminisced of his love and the regret that she died along with the others of The Phoenix and then how everything piled up with Hermione's story of the future.

They cried together for a few moments and the Harry stood up and pulled his friend up.

Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'm better now Hermione and thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

She watched her friend leave the tower and walked up to the battlements and looked to the grounds. If only Severus was here.

Severus formed beside her. "You are compassionate Hermione and I hope that your friends realize the rare gem that they have."

"Harry did not have a chance to grieve for Ginny. I gave him that and he will be fine."

"And what about you Hermione? Are you well?"

"No Severus but I planned to kill you so your death was not unexpected. If we are successful there will be time for that later."

Severus watched her. She held her resolve in and would break after everything was said and done. "You must live life and forget about me." He reminded her.

Hermione continued to look to the grounds. "Stay with me for a while Severus for your presence soothes me and lets me remember the times that we had with one another."

"They were the best times of my life sweet witch, the short time that we had together." He whispered out.

They stayed together looking over the grounds each lost to their own thoughts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

***BOOM! ***BOOM! ***BOOM! ***

The defenders met in the Great Hall. "This is it!" Harry shouted out. "Seventh Years stand out the entrance and defend the castle with your life if we are unsuccessful. The rest of you with me!" The defenders rushed out and disillusioned themselves and waited for the giants to break the wards."

Severus floated over to Harry. "The ghost of Hogwarts is present Harry Potter and we will rush forward to incapacitate them. It will give you an edge."

The group rushed outside and gathered out front.

***BOOM!***BOOM!***BOOM!***

The giants battering brought down the outer wards and Voldemort walked toward the castle His amplified voice resounding out. "Harry Potter do you think that I am a coward now? Give yourself up. Don't you care for the pitiful few that you hide behind? As long as they are not Mudbloods I'll promise to let them live."

The voice was hypnotizing as the defenders muttered and began to doubt their decision.

"No!" Ron shouted out. "He never keeps his promise! Use Muffilito to break Voldemort's hold over you!"

The defenders rushed to meet the attackers and distance themselves from the castle to afford it more protection.

Harry ran with Hermione and Ron. "John are you with us?"

"We are Harry! Make a stand here because they will have to walk uphill and will be an advantage to us. We will be Disillusioned behind you and reveal ourselves at the proper time."

The ghost of Hogwarts floated behind the Golden Trio and between the living defenders and waited.

Voldemort led his Deatheaters and shouted "Leave no one alive and leave Harry Potter to me!" Snarling out in surprise as the ghost revealed themselves and rushed his group with three hundred witches and wizards suddenly revealed running behind them, casting out hexes as they ran toward his army.

Ron watched Nagini leave her master and began to kill, striking once and continued on to the next victim. He chased after her.

The American Militia merged with the ranks of Deatheaters and the fighting turned nasty as both sides were not above using knifes and any other means to kill each other.

Hermione found herself separated and fought two Deatheaters single handedly and gasped out when she felt someone was at her back, attacking the Deatheater that managed to make it behind her.

"Keep your focus on your attacker while I take out the other." John Smith shouted. "If we make it through this will you go out with me?"

Wizards and their timing! "Let's see if we survive first John! She shouted back managing to block the crazed witch's deadly hexes.

She looked to Bellatrix LeStrange cackling out. "Such a tender moment Mudblood. Time to kill you and then you can meet your Beau in the Veil for your date. " In her sing-song mad voice.

Hermione felt herself pushed down to the ground and watched a green light streak and hit the witch.

Bellatrix fell down dead and watched the other Deatheater running away.

She crawled to the body of her protector. "Oh John." She whispered and closed his eyes before standing back up to rejoin the battle. A red light shined out into the night sky marking Ron's success at killing the snake.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ron chased the snake and shouted to it. "Oy! You!" To distract it.

Nagini forgot her target and focused on the red headed wizard. This was one that her master hated and whipped around to attack. Suddenly she felt cold, like ice and moved sluggishly.

Severus noticed the man break off to chase the snake and followed. All living creatures were momentarily in capacitated when a ghost went through them. Even snakes. He moved to the snake and watched the snake attack and strike.

The few moments of hesitation allowed Ron to slice the head of with the sword but not in time to prevent the snakes' razor sharp fangs sink down onto his shoulders, jaws locked in death.

Ron severed the head of the hated snake and cast forth a light of red from his wand, clutching the head of the snake, convulsing. "Mum, Dad, Ginny…" He muttered out in pain, the poison shutting down his heart. He knew that he was dying.

Ginny smiled. "You've done it Ron and it is time to join us."

His mum whispered. "Ron, join us."

Ron gasped out in pain "I did it!" He whispered out.

"That you did Ronald Weasley. They wait for you." The ghostly form of Severus Snape whispered to him watching the wizard die.

"Mum…" Ron muttered. "But Harry! Hermione! Snape tell Hermione that I loved her."

Molly Weasley spoke. "They will do what they need to do because of you."

"Come son, it is time to go." His dad spoke in a gentle voice.

Severus watched the body start to convulse. "Well done Ronald Weasley and I will pass along your final words to her."

"Thanks Snape. I…You…good man…." He struggled to speak, gasping for breath and then knew no more.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione made it back to Harry and joined him in the protective circle that the survivors form around him, picking off attackers that the ghost incapacitated. "Harry did you see the light? Ron killed Nagini!"

"Enough of this! Ghost of Hogwarts I will deal with you later!" Voldemort shouted, holding out his hand and laughed when the ghost floated unmoving and glared at him.

"And now that the numbers are manageable…" Voldemort cackled out again immobilizing the witches and witches protecting Harry Potter. "My faithful step back and watch me kill Potter. After that we will rule the world!"

Harry and Hermione looked to the crazed wizard as the surviving Deatheaters did as Voldemort commanded.

Harry pushed a phial into her hands. "I found this in my room with a letter from Snape telling me to command you to take this if we fail. I think that it is a poison."

Voldemort heard his words. "So my most loyal dabbled with you Mudblood." Forcing entering her mind and laughed when she fell to the ground and moaned out in pain.

Severus appeared when Hermione fell down. He was not with his fellow ghost when they were incapacitated by Voldemort. "My Lord." He greeted his former master breaking the harsh intrusion of Hermione's mind.

Voldemort looked to the ghost. "So Severus I see by this pathetic girl's memories that you were never truly loyal to me."

"I was until you killed Lily Potter. You promised me that you would not touch her. Everything changed when you did that."

While the exchange between Voldemort and Severus went on, Harry knelt to check on Hermione.

Hermione whispered out weakly. "The prophecy Harry. Power that the Dark Lord Knows not. It is love Harry that is the power you have over him. When he attacks think of Ginny, your friends, and Dumbledore. That is how you will defeat him. I realized that with Severus's words about Lily."

Harry watched Hermione for a moment and noticed that she lost consciousness and quickly checked her pulse. She was still alive.

"Don't think that because you're a ghost that I do not have power over you Severus Snape. I'll deal with you later and let you watch the Mudblood die before I call up demons to deal with you." Voldemort snarled out.

He turned his attention back to Harry. "So, are you going to hide or come out to face me Potter?"

This was it. Harry stood up and walked up until he was clear of the circle of frozen protectors and pulled out his wand, clearing his mind and thinking of love for Ginny and all of his friends that was killed. "I am you piece of shit. And you are not immortal now because while you thought I was hiding in fear we destroyed you Horcruxes including the snake." Pointing his wand to Voldemort , waiting for the expected attack.

Voldemort looked surprised and pointed his wand to him. "It does not matter as I kill you! Avedra Kadevra!"

"Expelliarmous!" Harry shouted at the same time watching the red light shoot out and met the green light from Voldemort's wand.

"Focus Harry Potter!" Severus shouted out in encouragement while the ghosts of all of the Dark Lord victims appeared beside them shouting out encouragement and pushed their love to Harry.

He thought of Ginny, his mother, and his best friends and focused his intent. The red light made its way to the hated wizard. His body thrummed with the most intense feeling of love from the victims gathered around him.

Voldemort realized that things were not going his way when the red light mixed with green pushed toward him. "No!" He shouted out before he fell down dead when the light connected with his wand.

The Deatheaters shouted out in pain grabbing their left arm bearing the Mark and fell to the ground and stilled.

"We're free Harry!" One of the defenders shouted out. The previously frozen ghost muttered the same before they left, vowing that they would never get involved with affairs of the live ones again."

"One of you look to Hermione. The rest of you bind the remaining Deatheaters and break their wands. I need to find Ron."

They rushed to obey him. "The Deatheaters are alive!" One shouted out.

Harry nodded as he left to find Ron.

Severus floated beside him. "I will take you to him."

Harry stopped and asked the ghost. "Is he dead Headmaster Snape?" Surprised at the look of regret on ghost's face.

"He is Harry. But he did not die alone." Floating off without a word, leaving the mortal to follow him.

He saw the body in the distance and found that he was not alone, recognizing Luna Lovegood crying over the Ron's body.

"I loved him Harry." Luna cried out.

Harry pulled her up and wrapped Luna in his arms. "I did too." He whispered to her trying his best not to cry and not succeeding.

The shout of success was heard while Harry and Luna mourned for Ron.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke in the Infirmary and saw that Poppy the medi-witch was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Good you're awake Hermione." Holding a phial out. "This phial is a healing drought and will put you into a healing sleep."

Severus appeared. "Poppy leave us." He commanded.

"She needs to heal Severus. Make it quick and be gone with you. Merlin you're a ghost and should not care about us live ones." She huffed out and left the phial on the bed stand.

Hermione watched her ex-lover float beside her bed. "I take it that we were successful?"

"We were Hermione but my time is short here. The last page of my diary is blank. Point your wand to it and think of revealing secrets and a list of those in the Ministry faithful to Voldemort will appear. Use it to send them to Azkaban and rebuild our world."

"I will Severus but I do not want you to go." She begged.

"Remember my words to you Hermione. Move on with and find a wizard that will appreciate and love you. I'll meet you in the Veil when it is time." Fading away from sight.

Poppy watched the ghost fade approached the bed, picking up the phial on the bed stand and pushed the phial to Hermione. "Drink!" She commanded.

Hermione did what was commanded of her, worrying of the fate of Severus. She began to feel woozy and slipped into sleep and prayed that the Veil would be kind to him when it judged him.

AN So they were successful. What happens in the future that they were given?


	9. Chapter 9 A Bright Future?

Chapter 9 A Bright Future?

AN The end. Thank you for the reviews

Professor Granger sat in her study sipping her firewhiskey. It was disconcerting to see the twins of Harry and Luna Potter sit on the rickety chair, the girl being sorted into Ravenclaw and the boy sorted to Gryffindor. It made her think of the past, everyone's future bright except for hers.

She picked up the picture that she forced Severus to take all those years ago. It was hard to believe that eleven years had passed. "I still miss you Severus and I hate that I am here and you are not with me. I think I understand your future self now. Potions Mistress that I am and I cannot brew the untraceable poison to take my own life despite the fact that I desperately want to die and be done with it all." She spoke to the still portrait in her study.

He never arrived into his portrait so Headmaster Flitwick endorsed a still portrait of Severus to fill in the blank four years ago. When the other portraits in the Headmaster's office protested at being uncomfortable at having a still portrait amongst them he owled her suggesting that there was a mystery to be solved and readily accepted the still portrait on her arrival and placed it in her quarters.

During her apprenticeship there were rumors of a ghost of a wizard dressed in dark robes haunting the students of Hogwarts. The older students interviewed said that it was departed Headmaster Snape. She quickly accepted the position of Potions Mistress based on the letter and what she heard. But in seven years she never found him. She confronted Headmaster Flitwick several times about it and all that he would say is that the ghost kept their own counsel.

She shakily stood up and raised her glass to the still portrait. "I remember when you told me that this was not a starter drink Severus, yet this is the only thing that keeps me going." She drank the contents of her drink down and placed the glass on the table. "Off to bed now dream about the past again. I wonder what happened to you and if I will ever be free." Fighting off the temptation to drink more as the morning would bring the first day of classes and wanted to make a good impression despite the fact that her reputation was tarnished anyway as being a lush ranked up with Trewlaney.

Hermione fell onto her bed fully clothed and dreamed…

_Harry and Luna watched Hermione tap the back of Severus's diary and names appear._

"_Blimey Hermione that list is nearly three quarters of the entire Ministry." Harry whispered._

"_They'll never believe us Harry. You've read the Prophet. The Minister claims to have been Imperio'd and moving to strengthen his position. And he put many that are on this list into the most powerful positions." Placing her finger on a name. "Yaxley has been named the next head of Magical Law Enforcement."_

_Luna pointed to the bottom of the list. "This has been properly witnessed by Kingsley Shacklebot and filed under the State Secrets act. See the number, classification and the official seal?" She pulled out an official Ministry of Magic envelope and handed it to Hermione. "Kingsley gave this to me just before he died. The number on this matches what he gave me."_

_Hermione opened the parchment and read it, disbelief on her face._

_Harry noticed her distress. "What's wrong Hermione?" He asked concerned._

"_Luna you know what you have to do." She whispered out._

_Gone was her dreamy voice. "I do Hermione. Harry I need you to go with me."_

_Harry looked to Hermione confused._

"_Go with Luna Harry. You will understand shortly." She muttered out and handed the parchment back to Luna._

_Turmoil rang out through Wizarding England as the Americans arrived in force and effectively took over, instilling curfews and headed up the Inquisition. While those on the list were not given council, they allowed the editors of all the Wizarding newspapers witness the administration of Veritserum and the questioning. The Wizarding American President personally headed it up himself. Within one year they were gone with Luna Lovegood placed as the Minister of Magic based on the secret agreement. _

_The American Minister met her after the last minion of Voldemort was given the Kiss. "John Smith wrote to me of the future that you went to and I thank you for giving us a future Hermione Granger. I know that you did it at great personal cost. If we can ever do anything for you, let me know."_

_Hermione looked to the kind eyes of the President. "As a matter of fact there is. I wish to apprentice in Potions but not here."_

_The President observed her and saw the desperation in her eyes. "I am leaving in two days and you are welcomed to join me. You will have the best Potions education that we can provide."_

_Hermione took her leave of Harry, despite the pleas that she had to help them._

"_No Harry. Don't look at me that way! I have done enough!" She growled out in anger and then her voice softened. "I need to think for myself for once and need to heal and it cannot be here. There are too many memories Harry."_

_Harry looked to her sadly, debating on begging and really looked to his friend. The past year had been hard on her and understood her request. He pulled her to him and softly kissed her cheek. "Go Hermione and come back when you are ready." _

Hermione tossed and turned all night.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Headmaster Flitwick called a meeting of the House Ghosts and watched them float before him.

The Bloody Baron, Grey Lady, The Fat Friar, and Nearly Headless Nick floated silently, waiting for him to speak. It wasn't often that they were called out.

The Headmaster squeaked out. "I know that you do not involve yourselves in the affairs of us live ones but I am insisting on it and remind you of your duty to stand by the school."

The Grey Lady spoke. "I know what you want Headmaster and it will be difficult."

Filius addressed her. "My Lady, she has suffered too much. I know that you have seen it and I know that he has as well. It needs to end."

"He is willful and bitter Headmaster, but we will do the best that we can." The Bloody Baron promised.

He sighed. "I know based on his actions but try. There are complaints and I have to address them. I plan on releasing Professor Granger from her contract at the end of the school year. I fear that it will be worse for her when I replace her, but I have a school to run and a broken witch is not conducive to our goals here. Potions injuries have gone up in the last two years and I can no longer ignore the fact."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione skipped dinner again and reflected on the dream from last night. Everyone's future was bright except for hers, and the eagerness of Harry's progeny confirmed it today. Ah to be young and innocent she reflected.

She poured herself a large portion of Firewhiskey and drank it down, looking to the still portrait. "At least you are free Severus. Not like me cursed to the living and my memories."

Hermione went to her bath chambers and took a shower. She looked to the mirror and noticed the limp hair and her sallow features from the years of alcohol abuse. She prayed. "Please let me not wake up tomorrow." Finishing her evening ritual and turned away from the mirror.

"Hermione I told you to move on." A voice growled out to her.

She gasped in shock. "Severus! You're still here?"

The ghost looked to her, his arms crossed. "Why are you like this? I warned you and I wanted you to move on. You are not living Hermione." He admonished.

"This cannot be. You left me after the battle to move on." She muttered out. "You are a figment of my imagination and I have seen you so many times before. I know how to deal with this, figment of my imagination."

Hermione walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and drank down half of it in one go and sat in a chair and waited for oblivion.

Severus floated before her. "I'm not leaving Hermione and we need to talk once you have sobered up."

Hermione eyed the figment of her imagination. "Sure." She slurred out. "But you will be gone when I wake up. It is always that way. Life is that way. It's like that every day." She eyed him. "The only thing I wish for is to die and I cannot even do that so the cycle continues."

"You think that your death would solve everything witch?" He snarled out.

"It would be a start…" She muttered.

He watched her eyes glaze over and close, passing out in her chair.

Ghost could not summon the house elves but he learned to pick up physical things from the castle poltergeist Peeves. He picked up a blanket that was folded on the couch and spread it over her. Waiting for a few minutes he floated out of her chambers deep in thought reflecting about his time spent at the castle.

Oh that was a riot when he revealed the fact that he could pick up things and his fellow ghost avoided him like the plague. He was a poltergeist and not a ghost and out of their click.

Peeves tutored him and he used the knowledge to his advantage for years to torment the students until he heard that Hermione was returning to the castle.

He saw her arrival to the castle all those years ago, eyes sparkling in anticipation and then watched her for years trying to find him. Being a poltergeist had its advantages as he could attack his fellow ghost and he did with zeal warning that if he was revealed to Hermione that unspeakable things would happen to the poor ghost that revealed it.

Even the Bloody Baron avoided him. It was one thing to control a poltergeist that only wanted to pull pranks but dealing with one that had full control of mind and intent of other levels was one not to be controlled.

He went into the Headmaster's chambers and woke Filius with a sharp prod. "We need to talk Filius."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. The figment was gone just as she planned, feeling a pang of regret. It seemed so real him floating before her. The other figments never floated.

She dug her wand out of her robes and caste Tempus realizing that she was five minutes late to class. Running her fingers through her hair and smoothing her robes she rushed to the door leading to her classroom and stopped when she heard the silky voice of long ago instructing her class.

Severus turned around. "Professor Granger the Headmaster told me of your illness and I will teach your classes until you are recovered. Rest and I will meet with you later to go over your curriculum."

He was not a figment after all. "Thank you Se...Headmaster Snape." She stuttered out and left the room.

Severus turned around and heard a Seventh year Gryffindor. "When she is sober." Snickering and making a motion tilting back a bottle with his hands. The entire class laughed out.

"Silence!" Severus shouted out and advanced on the student. "So you mock one of the three that saved our world and received the Order of Merlin First Class for her actions?"

The student eyed his professor. "Yeah I do. Everyone here knows that she tilts the bottle every night and does not bother to use a Hangover potion before teaching. Besides you can't do anything as you're a ghost."

"I am not a ghost." Severus snarled out and grabbed the student by his robes and pulled him out of his chair.

"Fifty points from each student of Slytherin and Gryffindor." He snarled out and threw the student to the floor. "Everyone here will proceed to the library now and write a report about Professor Granger and her actions to defeat Voldemort. If you knew it then you would not be disrespecting her openly."

"I will be your professor for the next week and I was at the battle. You might want to research me first as I will be the one grading your pathetic report. Move now before I deduct more points!"

He watched the students jump up and leave his classroom in haste at his command.

"Merlin! Did you see that? Ghosts are not supposed to be able to pick up physical things."

"Yeah but he said he was not a ghost. I'm researching that before I write my report. Did you see Professor Snape's eyes? I think he could kill us."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus floated through the wall and watched Hermione tearing through her quarters searching. "The Headmaster has removed all Firewhiskey and you are not to leave your quarters until you sober up. In one week we will talk."

The rest of his classes went smoothly as word got around about his actions. At the end of the week he entered her chambers and observed her sitting on her couch.

Hermione looked to the grey form of Severus. "I'm completely sober now Severus and the Headmaster had a chat with me. You lied to me Severus."

"When I left you I did travel to the Veil Hermione. It decided that I would not be rewarded Hell but assigned here to pay penance for my crimes. It is Hell because I watched your bright spark dim throughout the years"

She watched the grey form place a phial down on the table. "Do you still think that death will solve your problems?"

She looked to the grey form. "Yes Severus. I have nothing to live for."

Severus looked to his love. "That is the phial of poison that Potter gave you at the final battle. Still potent after all these years because it has a shelf life of twenty years. I loved you Hermione and cannot bear to see you like this. I wanted you to live life but you have suffered. Coming back here was a mistake Hermione. You should have moved on."

"I tried Severus when I was in America and could not do that. I long for you." Hermione stated miserably.

"I tell you once again to move on. Live life witch! It is unlikely that we will ever meet again as I remain here." He looked to her. "I have seen your suffering and have given you the means to the Veil if you decide it. I am dead and a poltergeist cursed to roam these halls. You have life and I want you to pursue it. I love you and it is the only reason that I have provided the phial."

Hermione watched Severus fade away and picked up the phial deep in thought.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The students and staff gathered at the gravesite listening to the eulogy that the famous Harry Potter gave. He spoke of her sacrifice and broke down. "You remember her as a broken witch and don't deny it. She was the brightest spark and the reason that I succeeded against Voldemort. It was the power of love. She is here to be buried next to one that she loved."

The attendees gasped out in shock, reading the tombstone of Severus Snape in the Muggle cemetery.

Harry continued pleased. "Yes next to a Deatheater who was a savior to our world though you forget it. They found one another amongst the death and destruction that many of you do not remember. She loved him and always stood by him and it was the reason that I succeeded for she reminded me of love."

Harry tossed a handful of dirt into the grave and pulled his wife to him. "My wife and I are the only ones living except for a handful of Americans to remember her true sacrifice. Hermione I miss you and I hope that you will find peace. I know that you suffered." Breaking down and sobbed into his wife's robes as the attendees threw roses into the grave and watched the casket lowered down.

Luna whispered to her husband. "It is because of Ron and Hermione's sacrifice that we are together with three beautiful children. Let's go home and rejoice in the future that they have given us."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Four months passed since her death and Severus floated in the rafters watching yet another graduation feast. He knew that he freed her but still felt guilty at providing the poison. Still she moved on to the Veil and at peace now. That was all the mattered to him.

A ghostly form appeared next to him. "Finally." She breathed out.

Severus looked to her. "Hermione?"

She smiled. "Surprised to see me here?"

"Yes but how are you here?"

"The Veil went on about the nonsense of me sacrificing all and said that I should go to Nirvana. It took me four months to convince the damned thing that I wanted nothing but to be with you so it finally sent me here. I have missed you Severus."

Severus reached for her hand and grabbed it, hearing the ghost cheer as a bright light encased them and they found themselves in Nirvana.

"Hermione I can touch you now and I desired it for so many years." Moving to kiss her lips and relished the taste of them.

"Let's forget about the past and take what the veil has given us." She murmured. "After all we have eternity to taste one another and remember once again."

Severus looked to the perfect cottage that he dreamed about when he was alive. "I intend to do that now." Pulling her towards the cottage. "Our future awaits us Hermione Snape. The live ones have theirs and now we do."

Fin


End file.
